Mismatch, Perfect for each other
by tenzeronine
Summary: she's the Brightest witch of her age, He's the slytherin Heartrob. They're enemies but they know each others embarrassing secret.
1. Chapter 1: I made it

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Hermione's cousin, aunt and uncle's name only.**

**Chapter 1. I made it**

It's been two months since the battle in Hogwarts ended. Hermione went to the castle with Harry and Ron to see Professor McGonagall and to borrow some books to her for the spell she's currently doing in order to make her parent's memory about her regain. She's doing this spell for almost 3 weeks already and she can't wait to finish it and go back to London – to the muggle world where her parents live. While walking to the corridors of Hogwarts the 3 of them felt a bit strange. It's almost like it's not the same old corridor they're always walking through for the past 6 years. Some part of it is still ruin and the trace from the war still remains. "Blimey! This place looks weird now" Ron said as they walk by the corridor. After a while they reach the marble stairs Hermione turn around and see the big difference of the castle some portrait are still empty, only few lights are used and a voice from the 5th floor echoed until the place they are standing. The voice is form Peevees, the poltergeist who's the only one who never change he's still the noisy Peevees who's keeping the students in danger. Harry, Ron and Hermione greeted Peeves which makes him surprise, no student ever greeted him like how the 3 of them him. Then they continued walking until they reach professor McGonagall's office. Hermione knock the door and Professor McGonagall open.

"Oh it's you 3" said Professor McGonagall looking surprise seeing her 3 students in the castle. "What took you here Miss. Granger?" She added.

"Uhmmm. Professor I need a help form you". Hermione said directly to Professor McGonagall.

"What is it that you want Miss. Granger? She asks.

"Oh by the way, Please sit down Miss Granger and you two and Mr. Weasley" she added.

"Can I borrow some books form the library?" Ask Hermione while helping herself to sit down.

"Yes you can my dear. You can borrow any books you want" Professor McGonagall replied smiling. Hermione quickly hug her like how she hugs her mother and Professor McGonagall hugs her back. While the two hugging Harry and Ron are also busy looking at the view through the window form professor McGonagall's office.

"Nostalgic isn't it?" Professor asks them.

Yeah! A bit. Harry replied but it's kinda weird too professor, He added.

It's just for a moment Potter soon it will be back to normal again. Professor McGonagall replied and then she smiled at them.

Professor McGonagall walk with them to the library, at the library Hermione quickly went to the restricted section where she knows were the book is. Professor left behind along with Harry and Ron and she ask them

'Why she needs some book form restricted section."

"She's working on a spell to make her parents memory about her regain." Ron Replied. Hermione went back to where she left Professor McGonagall, Harry and Ron is and this time she's already carrying the book she needed.

"Finally!" She said. Professor McGonagall smiles at her and said

"I know you can do it Miss. Granger."

"Thank you Professor" she replied. After Hermione found the book they left the library, "Professor if you don't mind we will be leaving now" Hermione said.

"Not a Problem to me" Professor McGonagall replied. Hermione, Harry and Ron was about to leave the room when Professor McGonagall told them

"My dear please come back this Friday, I have to tell you something important."

"Why do we have to wait until Friday Professor?" Ron asks.

"Can you tell us about it now?" Harry added.

"I need to tell it on Friday Mr. Potter and ." Harry and Ron look at each other. Yes we will professor; Hermione said and smile at her.

"And please bring along Miss. Ginny Weasley with you." Professor McGonagall added. And then the 3 of them leave.

While on the way home Harry and Ron didn't stop thinking about what maybe Professor McGonagall will tell them. They stop by The Three Broomstick and decided to drink some butter beer. Hermione refuse to go with them and directly went back to the Weasley's house where she and Harry are staying while the two boys stay at Hogsmade. Hermione is so eager to finish the spell, she miss her parents already specially her mom. Night and day she keeps of doing the spells. Finally Friday morning come and she's done working on the spell it's also the same day professor McGonagall told them to visit the school. After preparing the things she need when she go home- She, Harry, Ron and Ginny went to Hogwarts as what Professor McGonagall told them the last time they visit the school. They apparate on the way to Hogsmade, as they walk on the way to Hogwarts they saw familiar faces, Their schoolmates from different houses they saw a group from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and of course form Gryffindor. They walk toward the group of Gryffindor they saw.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione ask Lavander Brown as they saw her.

"I don't know. Professor McGonagall just send some owl to my parents and they told me to be here."

"That's the same thing my parent's told us" said Parvati their other Gryffindor housemate who also have a twin sister Padama in Ravenclaw.

"Well, Maybe she gave all our parents a letter" Ginny added.

"But she didn't give mom a letter, aren't they?" Ask Ron.

"Of course she gave them one Nossy" Ginny replied to her clueless brother.

"Blimey! I don't know that" said Ron.

"I think we have to go to the castle, Professor McGonagall might be waiting for us" Said Harry.

So the group head there way to Hogwarts, upon entering the castle they meet Mr. Flich and his cat Mrs. Norris waited for them and told them that they have to gather in the great hall. They stayed in the Great Hall and wait for Professor McGonagall to arrive. While waiting the atmosphere in Great Hall change they are now civil with each other. You can see some Slytherin students talking to other girls and boys from different houses. Hermione together with Ginny and Luna Lovegood were talking with other girls when they saw Pansy Parkinson walking towards where they are. Luna greeted Pansy like an old friend

"Hi!" Pansy greeted Hermione and Ginny shyly the two was surprise but then they greeted them too.

"We meet one day after the Battle of Hogwarts, she greeted me and I greeted her too and since then we start talking" Luna told Hermione and Ginny.

"I just want to say Sorry to you Gr- Hermione and Ginny" said Pansy with a sincere look in the face. Hermione go near to Pansy and hug her, Pansy was surprise with Hermione's reaction but she also hug her back. Ginny went close to them and give Pansy a Hug too. Suddenly Professor McGonagall arrives and walks directly in front facing the four long tables in the Great Hall. And like they used to do the entire student sit in there respective house table. Hermione look around the Slytherin's table it looks like she's looking for someone.

"Feels like someone is missing in that table" she said while still looking at the Slytherin's table

. "Yeah! Draco Malfoy is not around" Said Ron who is looking at her.

"Well, That makes me feel relax not seeing him, hope it will be forever" Hermione Replied to Ron. Professor McGonagall is now standing in front she clears her voice and said

"_Good morning everyone. Most of you don't know why you are here this time. We all know that the battle has just ended and some of you are still afraid of going back, well it's because you still remember what happened during the war and I'm sorry for that. The thing that makes you went back here today is because I want to tell you that for the next school opening Hogwarts is still here to welcome you and you can continue your studies here. For some students who are not here today don't worry tell have also receive the letters and they might also come back here for the next school year like you. Now I want you all to know that this coming academic year Classes will start by mid September and like the tradition you will still be riding the Hogwarts express_" "_that's all, see you next school year. Oh By the way, if you like to go to your common room you can go know the painting are back and you can use the old password you have_" she added

After giving the instruction some of the students went to their common room however Hermione went to Professor McGonagall's office she know the door and enter the room. "Professor..." she said and hand over the book she borrowed."

"Thank you for letting me borrow the book" said Hermione.

"Going home now?" ask Professor McGonagall.

"Yes. Finally I'm going to see them again" Hermione replied to Professor McGonagall smiling, she went closer to her and hug her. "Good luck to you my dear" Professor McGonagall said. When Hermione was about to leave she ask

"Professor, about the letter did you send one to my parents?"

"Not yet Miss. Granger" Professor McGonagall replied

"Not until they regain their memories of you" she added. Hermione smiles and leave the room. Before leaving the castle she went to their common room where her friends are she went to her room and stayed there for awhile. She miss it, she miss her Hogwarts room. After staying in the room, Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry left the school and went home to the Weasley's. Hermione says her goodbyes to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred, Ginny, Harry and Ron. It was almost afternoon when she arrive at their home in the Muggle world, she didn't quickly went to their house she waits until her parents got home from work. She sat on the bench near their house and wait for almost an hour she haven't realize that she fall asleep while waiting not until she felt a strong light facing her, it was her dad's car giving light in her direction. Her mom and dad looking so curious went to see who she is but before they come closer to her she pick her wand and cast the spell "Recupero", Hermione didn't make a move after casting the spell she look at her mom's face, Mrs. Grangers curious looks change her eyes became teary she went quickly to Hermione and her. Hermione was surprise she didn't thought that her spell will be perfect she hugs her mom back and start sobbing her mom look at her face and wipe her tears, then Mr. Granger walk closer to where they are and hug her too.

"My princess" said Mr. Granger.

"I miss you dad, I miss the both of you" Said Hermione while crying. Then the three of them enter there house, Hermione couldn't stop staring at their house it looks like she haven't been there of almost 10 years but the house is still the same nothing change. Hurriedly, she runs up stares in her room. The place she loves as she open the door she quickly run toward her bed and lay on it, she roll over her bed , hugs her favorite pillow and even jump over her bed. This is just some of the usual thing she used to do in the Muggle world being Hermione Jean Granger and not as the "brightest witch in her age" she is in the Wizarding world. Hermione went up form her bed and went to her study table she open the drawer and found her diary which she last updated 1 year ago before she left for Hogwarts.

"Hermione, sweetie" Mrs. Granger called her from the kitchen "lets have our dinner" "coming mom!" she replied. Hermione together with her mom and dad had dinner, it was one of her happiest dinner, and there she told her parents about what happened to Hogwarts 1 year ago. When she's done eating she went back to her room and took a shower before going to sleep, it was still 8:30 pm but she's tired already so she decided to sleep. The next day she woke up, she thought that what happened last night was just a dream but when she look around she realize that she was in her room, it was 10 am the usual time she get up when she's in the muggle world, she went to the kitchen to eat her breakfast and she saw the not her parents leave for her.

"_Come to my clinic this afternoon, dad and I will treat you tonight, Mom_" Hermione smiles and feel more excited. She stays home until afternoon, she watch her favorite shows and eat whatever she wants that day. Around 3 pm she leave their house and went to her moms clinic, Hermione look around the street she feels like she's in the other places its already different from the last time she saw it. Finally she arrive at her mom's clinic and her mom was about to leave the clinic too so they decided to go to their favorite restaurant and wait for her dad. While waiting Hermione open her diary and start writing

. "May I ask what you are writing sweetie?" asked Mrs. Granger

"Nothing mom! Just some list I want to do before going back to Hogwarts" said Hermione.

"Oh! You're going back to Hogwarts" Mrs. Granger replied surprisingly.

"Yes mom. I have to finish my 7th year there, don't worry mom Hogwarts is safe now" she said.

A minute later her dad came.

"What took you so long dad?" Hermione ask

"I just fix some time we might need" Mr. Granger replied

"Might need for?" Hermione asked.

"Our trip, to New York!" said Mr. Granger

"Your mom and I have a meeting in New York for 2 weeks so we decided to bring you besides its still summer". Hermione hug her dad after she heard that they will be spending 2 weeks in New York and they will be leaving this Friday.

**Authors note: Review is always love. Thanks for reading. **

**x. **

**tenzeronine**


	2. Chapter 2: Now We Meet

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2- Now We meet<strong>

When Hermione and her parents went home form dinner she quickly writes a letter for her 2 best friends Harry and Ron.

_Dear Harry and Ron,_

_I want you to know that I made it. The spell I made makes my Parents memory regain and now I'm so happy living with them again. How I wish you both can visit me here too but I think you can't we will be going to New York this Friday, Mom and Dad need to attend a seminar in that place and the same time we will visit my aunt Julie and her family. Anyways, don't worry guys I will bring some goodies for you two and for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred and Ginny as well. Please give my love to them too. _

_Take Care.x_

_Hermione _

Then she used her owl to send the letter to the wizarding world, after writing the letter Hermione lay down in her bed until she fall asleep. The next day she went out to buy some cloths she will use for their trip. You can see to her face how excited she is. She buys some new bags, dress and shoes for it. It was her first trip after 2 years (since they haven't travel during her 4th year years). Friday came and she can't hide her excitement in her face, she woke up early, earlier than the usual. Moments later her mom and dad got up and went directly to the kitchen, to their surprise Hermione already prepared their food for breakfast and she is also dressed up.

"How did you do this sweetie?" Mrs. Granger asked

"cook, I try to cook for you and dad" Hermione replied and then three of them start eating.

They hurry eating their breakfast and head over to the airport it's was already 7 am when they arrive and there flight will be at 8 in the morning, while waiting Hermione starts reading the new book she bought just to keep herself busy while waiting for there flight, hour later they already went in the airplane still Hermione keeps on reading at the book. In the middle of the flight she got tired of reading it so she put the book in her bag she get her ipod and her diary and start scribbling anything on it, she had fun scribbling then she notice that she was already Scribbling the word "Dra" then she stop she realize that she almost wrote Draco Malfoy's name. "What in the world just happened to me" she asked her self. Hermione stop scribbling and decided to sleep during the flight.

Around 4 pm they arrive at New York, there they meet her Aunt Julie, Uncle Dave and her only cousin Josh. Her Aunt Julie who's about in her 40's is the older sibling of her dad. She married a business man from New York and has a son, her only cousin Josh. Like Hermione Josh will be also in his 7th year this coming academic year. Every time they visit New York they will stay in her Aunt Julie's place and every vacation Hermione and Josh love breaking some house rules and sneak out at night. Arriving at her Aunt's house Hermione went directly to her room in the house and place her things. Then she went out in the garden and look at the view from the house, the garden is her favorite spot at home. At dinner time the six of them eat together,

"when will your starts?" Aunt Julie asks her parent

"This Monday" Mrs. Granger replied.

"Julie, if you don't mind can we leave Hermione here tomorrow, me and her mom need to meet some colleague" Mr. Granger ask

"Dad!" said Hermione and her face tuned red

"It's okay sweetie" Aunt Julie told Hermione. Then she smiles at her.

"Thanks" Mr. Granger replied to her sister.

"Going anywhere tomorrow "mione?" josh asked. Hermione node her head

"Nope, I'll just stay here" She added.

"Maybe you can come to my band practice" Josh said

"Stop it josh,' mione won't like your band" said Aunt Julie.

"It's okay Aunt Julie, maybe I try to watch their practice" said Hermione.

"Great! I'll introduce you to my friend and my new friend as well" Josh added. Hermione smile at him and continue eating.

The next day Mr. and Mrs. Granger leave the house early to meet their colleagues, while Hermione was still asleep. When she woke up she decided to eat her lunch in the nearest restaurant. Hermione wear a simple shirt paired with a skirt and flip flop. While waiting for her food she read her book and she got distracted when she saw someone who looks familiar. His hair is blonde white with the same height as Draco Malfoy, "That couldn't be Draco Malfoy" Hermione told her self. "They are different" She added. The guy was on his way to his sports car, he's wearing a raged jeans, blue v-neck shirt and paired it with a flip flops. Hermione can't take her eyes out of the guy she just saw, she haven't even notice that her food is already in her table. After eating, Hermione walk until she reaches the place where her cousin is, it's just near where she ate her lunch. She knocks the door and a guy opens it

"Is Josh here?" she asked

"Yes, he is" said the guy "By the way, are you Hermione?" the guy added.

"Yup" she said and node her head then she entered the room. Quickly Josh approaches her and introduces her to his band mates. She smiles at them and one of Josh band mates told her

"If you came earlier you might meet his new friend"

"Don't worry dude, they will tomorrow" Replied Josh.

"What about tomorrow?" ask Hermione who look confuse

"We will perform tomorrow" Josh said while putting his hand on his cousin's shoulder. "You have to come tomorrow night 'mione" He added. Hermione smiles and said

"As much as I want too, but you know my parents they won't allow me" Josh smiles at her devilishly and Hermione knew that there is something going on to her cousin's mind. "We'll sneak out if they won't allow you" Josh said

"I know you will do that" She replied.

The next day, Hermione try to ask permission to her parents but like what she said to her cousin her parents won't allow her. Night came and she has no choice but to do what she and her cousin planned, when everyone at home was already asleep Josh help her to sneak out. She used a ladder to go down from her room and she leaves the house with her cousin Josh. Quickly they run towards Josh car and drove on the way to the club where Josh and his band will play. They are almost late when they arrive at the bar; Josh quickly went to the back stage and leave Hermione behind. Hermione likes it but she was not used to this kind of environment, a moment later her cousin Josh and his band mates start to play, Hermione start moving her head and moves with the beat. As her cousin play more songs she can't stop but dancing along the music and she cheered her cousin so loudly and their, she notice that Josh and his band mates are no longer playing and all the people in the club is already staring at her. Hermione suddenly stops and she heard a familiar voice.

"GRANGER?"

Hermione turn around to see who just called her and to her surprise it was Draco Malfoy. Her face turns red after she saw him. Draco smiles at her devilishly and said "who would have though I will see you here". Hermione try to think of words to say to him but she then realize why she would bother to explain it. "None of your business Malfoy" she just told him and she tries to go to the other side but before she can make a move she saw her Cousin Josh heading on her way. Josh pats her shoulder and asks her if she is okay, she node her head and said yes. Afterwards Josh looks at Malfoy and greeted him "Hey mate! Glad you came" "Anything for you mate" Draco replied. Hermione was surprise on what she just saw she can't believe her cousin Josh and Draco Malfoy know each other. Josh then invited the two of them out side the bar to have some drink. Then he introduce each other, Josh then realize that the two are silent so he ask

"Do you know each other?" Hermoine and Draco answer at the same time

"NO" said Hermione, "

Yes" said Draco. Josh got confuse and ask them again this time both said yes,

"He's the one who always bully me" Hermione said

"and she's the only girl who punch me" Draco said. Josh tries to ask more but one of his band mates called him and left Draco and Hermione in there table.

"Why in the earth are you here?" ask Hermione "and how did you became a friend of my cousin? She added

"It's none of your business" Draco replied and smirked at her.

Hermione got pissed so she kick Draco's leg under the table.

Then Josh went back again to their table

"Is everything's okay" he ask. Hermione sitting in his right side with her arms cross near her chest said

"yeah, everything's alright" while her eyes is still looking at Draco Malfoy.

"Yes mate, everything is absolutely fine" Draco said while having a Just-wait-for-my-revenge stare at Hermione.

"Good!. Oh by the way Hermione, still stick with our plan tonight?" Josh asks.

"Sure," she said with a smile on her face.

"Great, this will be fun. The THREE of us" Josh Replied

"WHAT?, what do you mean 3 of us? Hermione asked with a surprise tone

"We 3, You, Me and Draco" said Josh. "I already told him about this earlier and he said he wants to go with us, and besides you know him." He added.

Hermione's mood suddenly change, she got pissed with her cousin by inviting Draco to their favorite place. Draco suddenly gave Hermione a devilish smile knowing now that he is going out with them and he can find a way to annoy her and do some revenge since she kick her legs.

The three of them leave the place and went to the parking lot where Josh and Draco park there car. Hermione quickly open Josh car and sit then suddenly her cousin said

"Mione, you have to go with Draco."

"What? What for?" she asked angrily

"He don't know the place, you have you tell him where it is"

"Can you just give him a map or something?" Hermione asked

"No "mione. He's not familiar with the place."

Hermione walk out the car with an angry face, she doesn't want to be with Draco but she can't tell Josh the reason why. And so she had no choice but to ride on Draco's car, when she saw his car she remember the guy he saw the other day while she was eating. It's the same black luxury sport Car she saw the other day. Hermione went near Draco's car and open the back seat.

"Why will you open that door?" draco asked

"Cause I need to sit" she replied

"No you're not sitting there Granger. You're sitting here beside me." Draco commands her. Hermione close the back door sit and went to the front, she stand there crossing her arms near her chest.

"Why are you still standing there?" Draco asked

"You have to open the door for me" She said

"Come on Grange, Help your self" He said then he smirked at her.

"UGH!" Hermione said and she open the car's door and slam it to close.

"Did you just slam the car's door?" Draco asked her while giving a You-have-to-pay-for-this stare

"Why, what's the matter?" she said while giving him a So-your-pissed stare.

Draco didn't say a word but he drove the car as fast as it can to scare Hermione. She scream so hard but Draco just ignore her.

"Will you please slow down Malfoy" she asked him

"NO!" Draco replied angrily "Not until you say sorry" he added

"Sorry? For what?" She asked in surprise tone.

"For slamming my car's door" he said

"For Merlin's sake Malfoy, it's just a Car door" She said

"Just say sorry and I will slow it now." Draco said.

"Okay, Okay! Sorry" Hermione said just to stop Draco from driving the car so fast. He gave her again a devilish smile. She didn't look at Draco, she just turn on her Ipod and start ignoring him in the car until they arrive at the place. The moment they arrive Hermione quickly open the door and Slam it again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Review is always love. Hope you enjoy this chapter and the other chapters to come. <strong>

**x. **

**Tenzeronine**


	3. Chapter 3: Hermione's Secret

**Disclaimer: Like I always said I don't own Harry Potter **

When they arrive Hermione leads the way to the building where she and her cousin Josh hangs out whenever she is in New York. It is owned by Josh's dad and they have a favorite room in the building. The room is located at the last level but unlike the other room, there favorite room is dark and dusty they never let anyone enter the room without their permission, not even the room maids and only selected friends of them can enter in the same room too. Hermione still leads the way, followed by Josh then by Draco, She then try to open the lights but it was broke and needs to be change. She opens the other door and watch the beautiful view of the city at night, the view is one of the reasons why Hermione loves the place and always visit the place when they are in New York.

Meanwhile, Josh left the room to go down to ask for help about the lights. Hermione still in the small balcony of the room and decided not to go near with Draco. While Draco on the other hand is near the counter bar checking if there is any wine, he try to look at every cabinet but there is no wine or any drinks he can find then he got tired so he decided to sit in the chair near the counter bar table and rest. He looks at the view outside from where he is sitting and got amaze of its beauty, he even forgot the do his revenge towards Hermione who slam the door of his luxury sports car. For a moment the place became silent, the two people are staring at the beautiful view away from each other then suddenly Draco scream so loud.

"The hell is wrong with you?" Hermione ask while walking towards Draco

"Nothing.. It's just there is a tiny stuff crawling in my arms" Draco said while rubbing his arms

"Have you seen it?" She ask again

"no, by the way why you keep on asking?" Draco replied with a smile "You're worried for me?" He added

"SHUT UP MALFOY!" Hermione said then she walks back to the balcony

Minutes after the door open, it was josh carrying a flashlight with him.

"This is the only thing I got" He told Draco and Hermione. "No more chamber maids at this hour and no once can fix the lights too" he added.

"ugh! That's sad. I badly want to play video games tonight" Hermione said

"You play video games?" Draco ask in his surprise

"You don't know that?" Josh ask Draco

Draco nods his head and said "Don't even have a clue that she can play it"

"What do you think I am, some girly girl who can't play video game?" Hermione ask Draco with a pissed look on her face

"No, not like that. I just can't imagine you playing video games" Draco replied

"And when did you start playing Video games? I know there's no video game in the wizarding world." She curiously ask

"Since we start living in the muggle world, Mom told me I have to learn how muggle boys in my age live there life here in your world." He replied

Hermione suddenly stop and stare at him. When suddenly Draco ask

"Hey! Why you keep on asking me about stuff, and you're staring at me"

Hermione face turns red and quickly stares at the other side  
>"for Merlin's Beard DRACO MALFOY I'm not starring at you" she defend her self<p>

"Yes you are" I saw you staring at me the whole time I'm talking" Draco said while smiling at her.

"NO I DON'T" she said while trying to go near to Draco

"Relax Granger I'm just joking" Draco replied while his walking near to Hermione too.

"UGGHHHHH! This is the reason why I don't want him to go with us Josh!" she complain to her cousin Josh. "He is a conceited little freetee" she added. Then she walks out the room and to the balcony.

"Stop it guys, I know you have some issue with each other but please can we have a relax evening tonight? Let's just chill." Josh said. "I'll go buy a drink for us" he added.

"I'll go with" Hermione said.

"Okay." He replied. "Draco mate just feel at home. Will be back after a minute" he added

"Sure I will" Draco replied.

15 minutes later Hermione and josh is back, Josh carry a box of beer and Hermione carries the snacks they can it eat. Draco arrange the small table in the balcony and set 3 chairs for them. Josh put the box of the bear under it and place 3 bottles in the table and Hermione put the entire snack she carries.

"What a nice view good thing the sky is beautiful tonight we can relax and have a good time here." Josh said. "Uhmmm.. what can we talk about tonight that you 2 can go along with?" he added.

It is really a good night, a nice view, cool weather with starts in the sky, drinks and snacks, Hermione can be any happier if she share it with her 2 best guy friend Harry and Ron or with his Cousin Josh but she can't imagine that she is in this moment with her cousin and her enemy Draco Malfoy.

"Cmon guys don't spoil the night, why don't you two tell me something about your school or teach me a little magic?" Josh ask trying to make Draco and Hermione talk

"Josh, I told you already teaching magic is off limits" Hermione said

"Okay, I know 'mione. But it's just you two are too quite, can you talk a bit" Josh told them.

"Okay mate, I'll tell you something about our school" Draco said while looking at Hermione.

"Sound cool mate, so tell me is there a lot of hot girls in your school?" Josh ask

Draco smile at Josh then Josh correct himself.

"I mean hot witches" he said while looking at his cousin Hermione

"JOSH, STOP THAT!" Hermione said

"Whoa! Relax Granger" Draco said "yes mate, there are a lot hotter than your cousin" he added.

"So you mean my cousin is hot too?" Josh ask

"I mean yeah… a bit... maybe…" Draco replied while his face turns red and looks at Hermione.

Hermione's face turns red and never looks at Draco's eyes. Draco starts telling Josh about Hogwarts basic history and where it is locate. He do all the talking while Josh attentively listening and Hermione can't help but unconsciously staring at Draco.

"There are 4 houses in our school, the intelligent one who lives on one of the high tower are the Ravenclaws. The loyal once the Hufflepuff lives near the kitchen. Your cousin's house the Gryffindor their common room is located at the 7th floor behind the fat lady portrait they are also called as the brave one. And my house is in the dungeons through three stones, we are the cunning one" Draco explain.

"What house are you from again?" Josh ask Draco

"I'm form Slytherin" Draco replies

"Slytherin? Hey 'Mione! Is that the house of the guy you always talk about? Josh ask

Hermione's reaction suddenly change, her face turns red and her eyes widely open. Draco smile devilishly he knows he can discover something form Hermione's

"A guy he talks about form Slytherin?" he ask josh

"Yeah, the guy she fancy, she said they call him the Slytherin's prince. Do you know him mate?" Josh ask

Draco look at Hermione but she never look back to him and decided not to look him again.

"Look" Hermione said while pointing something form the view just to change the topic the 3 of them had.

"There's nothing there Granger. Don't change the topic" Said Draco

But Hermione didn't mind him and just continue what she is doing and never try to look at Draco.

"I think I need to pee" Josh Interrupt

Hermione's face suddenly turns red again because she knows for a fact that she and Draco are the only one in the balcony. But like what she did she never dare to look at Draco, not this time when they are alone.

Suddenly Draco stand up from where he was sitting, Hermione feels a bit relax she things Draco went inside to get some thing so she turn around but after she turn around she just felt a soft lips brushing next to her lips and then she realize that it was Draco's lips she just kissed. She quickly step back ward away form him and she saw Draco smiling at him devilishly.

"Did you like the kiss form the Slythrin's prince Granger?" Draco ask

**Author's note : Hermione's Secret REVEAL! Woooh! What do you think of the Kiss? Do you think the Draco Like's it? How about Draco's Secret will Hermione found it out soon? Let's just wait. **

**Review is always love. Thanks for reading , hope you like it ^^x**

**x.**

**Tenzeronine**


	4. Chapter 4: Call Me Narcissa

**A:N:** **Sorry for the very long update, I've been busy with my work these days months. I tried to finish thsi chapters months ago but then I failed because of my duties in my work and there I realise once you have a work (especially when its teaching, it's really hard to find a time to insert your fangirling time). Finally now I'm done with this chapter hope you will like this one. **

"You're grounded young Lady!" Said by female voice

"But Mom!" Hermione quickly replied

"I said you're grounded and that's our decision"

"That's unfair, you never make me grounded every time Josh and I hangout in that place?"

"It's because you never ask our permission this time, you make us worry" Her mom told her.

"But mom!"

"Our decision is final sweetheart you can't go out alone starting today" Mrs. Granger said and left Hermione in her room.

The same day during dinner, they eat together with Josh and his family when suddenly her Aunt Julie said

"Josh, don't forget to invite Draco and Her mom on Tuesday night"

"What's on Tuesday night?" Hermione asked

"Oh! Its mom's birthday 'Mione" Josh replied

"I'm sure you will like our guess, cause he came from your school too" said Aunt Julie

"Mom. She knows Draco already, and he's with us last weekend"

"Well, its good then at least they can also talk"

Before sleeping Hermione's mind was occupied by the thoughts about Draco Malfoy and there accidental kiss. She touches her lips and remembers his soft lips.

"No, this can't be. I should stop thinking of him"

"Who are you talking to sweetheart?"

"Nothing mom" she said and gave her mom a smile

"You should sleep now, tomorrow will be along day"

"Okay mom, Good night"

"Goodnight too sweetheart"

The next morning Draco Malfoy woke up because of his mother Narcissa.  
>"Draco darling, would you like to accompany me to buy some gift for Julie's party"<p>

Draco rubs his eyes and stretch his arms before agreed to accompany his mother.

"Okay mom, give me a few minutes to take my shower before we can go"

"Sure dear, will meet you downstairs"

Aftre 30 minutes Draco went down stairs to meet his mom and leave the house to buy some gift for Mrs. Julie.

That day Hermione woke up with a happy face, she went down to the kitchen and greet her Aunt Julie a Happy Birthday. She ate a bit for her brunch and went back to her room and stay there until the afternoon (Since she can't go outside because she is grounded). She spend the whole afternoon watching movies that she missed. Around five in the afternoon she decided to prepare, she choose to wear a simple dress with a ruffles detail and she tie her hair parting it to her left side.

Most Guest starts arriving around 6 in the evening, and almost all the people in there house was busy, a few minutes pass a Draco Malfoy and his Mother Narcissa Black Malfoy arrive at the party. Hermione's was surprise with Draco's look; he was wearing a pants and shirt with an undone bow tie on it. Draco smirks at her which makes her smile and realized that she had look at him more than a second.

"Where is Josh?" he ask

"He's still in his room, wait I'll go and check him"

"No, don't do it. I'll just find him myself"

Draco leaves Hermione and his mom behind.

It was one of the most awkward night for Hermione when she was left with Narcissa alone, because of what happened to them last year in the wizarding world she never imagine that a night like this will happened to her. But she never leaves Mrs. Malfoy alone instead she invites her outside to sit in the most comfortable place. There is a few silence during the first minutes of the two ladies but Narcissa cut the silence and start talking to Hermione.

"I know this is a bit hard for you, staying her with me and if you want to go somewhere. You can leave me here I'm just fine"

"No Mrs. Malfoy, its okay I'll stay here besides I don't have someone to talk there too either"

"About what happened last year…do they know?"

"Only half of it, but the other part the one in your house I never said it"

"About that thing, I want to say sorry for what our family has done to you"

"There's nothing we can do about it, I know you're only talking orders from him in order for you to save your family and I can understand it"

"Oh sweetie, I hope there is something I can do to pay you in return" "Can I hug you ?" Narcissa ask.

Hermione stand up and went near her and gave her a hug. The two ladies starts crying and hugging each other.  
>Hermione rub Mrs. Malfoy's back and ask her "Are you okay ?"<p>

Nercissa nods and said "Narcissa, Just called me Narcissa Sweetie"

She smiles at Narcissa and suddenly Draco arrive

"Happened with the both of you? Mom why are you hugging Ganger?"

"It's none of your business Malfoy" "I have to go now Narcissa" Hermione Added leaving Draco and her mom alone.

After a moment Julie and Narcissa meet at the party, she introduces Narcissa to Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Granger" Said Narcissa

"Hello to you Mr. and Mrs. Granger" Said Draco

"Hello to you too Mrs. Malfloy" replied the couple

"and to you too Mr. Malfoy" they added

"Draco- Just call me Draco" Said Draco

"Okay then Draco" Mr. Granger replied

"Oh! Pleas just call me Narcissa, Mrs. Malfoy is too formal" Narcissa Added.

"If that's what you want, Narcissa" Said Mr. Granger smiling

"If you don't mind, will just excuse myself" Said Draco

"Go ahead dear, Have fun" Said Narcissa

Suddenly Aunt Julie left Mr. and Mrs. Granger alone with Narcissa and the three keeps on talking like an old friend. They talk about business, parenting and the life about the wizarding life. While they are talking Narcissa keeps in mind that the two people she's talking with still didn't know about the whole story about the war so she is so careful about what she might said.

While the three parents are happily talking, Hermione and Draco didn't even dare to talk to each other not even a single word. Until once during that night Draaco notice that he was in the other side of the house and there is only one person in that place and that is Hermione Granger. She was sitting in the grass and looking at the beautiful skies. He didn't make a sound but he stares at her and there he realize how beautiful she and he want to talk to her and apologies about the kiss he gave her the other night. Everything was still quite and dark until suddenly he press the light switch and Hermione found her.

He was surprise and became clumsy he didn't know what to do so he set his self and said "I'm sorry Granger" and quickly run outside the room leaving Hermione behind. Hermione herself was also surprise on what she just heard but deep inside she is also happy because for the first time she heard the word sorry form Draco. She left the room after a few minutes and look for her parents to greet them goodnight since she is already sleepy, there at the living room she found her parents happily talking to Narcissa Malfoy and in the side of Narcissa she saw Draco looking at her and she suddenly felt her heart beating so fast. She went near to them despite of the uneasy feeling she felt that time and tell her mom that she will go to sleep now. She also greet Narcissa good night and walk to her room, but before she move a small step she heard a small voice coming form Draco saying the word Sweet Dreams.


End file.
